On the Line
by Yami and Ryoko
Summary: [Complete]Keiko is missing from school and Yusuke can't find her anywhere. He searches desperately for her and the fact of knowing a insane murderer is on the loose doesn't ease his conscience. What will Yusuke do? And is Keiko's life on the line?
1. The Mysterious Disappearance

Hello! I really hope you will enjoy my new fanfic. It's my second Yusuke and Keiko fanfic. So you might want to check my other one out if you like this one. I had a hard time figuring out when this fic should take place, but I finally decided. It's before Yusuke finds out about his demon blood, so it's before Sensui comes into the show.

* * *

On the Line

Chapter One

"The Mysterious Disappearance"

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

_Odd,_ thought Yusuke Urameshi as he emerged into his classroom. It was early Friday morning. Outside it was a blizzard; the snow was falling, the wind blowing. His appearance showed this weather. His green school uniform was damp and cold against his skin underneath. His hair was wet too, and so had flattened from its usually slicked back style. He shivered as he walked to his seat. The warm air emitting from the heater felt good compared to the inclement cold of the outside. _Where's Keiko?_ he asked himself as he pulled out his chair to sit.

Yusuke looked around the room. His peers were bundled in thick winter coats, warm hats, and mittens. Maybe he had missed her underneath this seasonal attire. Nope. She was nowhere to be found. This was odd for the model student, Keiko Yukimura. Yusuke couldn't recall a day when she had not gone to school. Of course, he couldn't be certain. He wasn't there ninety percent of the time.

Perhaps she was sick. With the weather lately many people were falling ill. Would that really stop Keiko from coming to school? Yusuke highly doubted it. Her precious grades would suffer and she couldn't permit that.

Yusuke glanced around the classroom one last time, hopeful that maybe she was now there. He sighed internally. No, she wasn't. She must be really sick Yusuke figured.

_Well,_ thought Yusuke_. There's nothing stopping me from ditching now._ A wide grin spread across his lips as he strolled over to the classroom exist. He reached for the handle, but before he could grip it, it flew open all on its own

The tall, broad frame of Kuwabara stared down at him. A grin of welcome showed on his face. However, it soon turned to a frown. "Skipping again, Urameshi?" he said, disappointed with his friend.

"Such harsh words," Yusuke replied, sarcasm in his tone. "I like to call it excusing myself."

"Haha, very funny." He stepped closer to the door, guarding it with his body. "I'm not going to let you. And besides Keiko wouldn't like it much."

"Please Kuwabara. You stop me?" Yusuke gibed.

"I can so sto-" the taller boy started, but stopped his sentence after looking around and noticing the absence of someone. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Keiko?" He stepped forward away, to get a better view of the class, leaving his post unguarded.

Yusuke took this opportunity. He slipped through the door with sly motions which could make Kurama jealous.

By the time Kuwabara noticed he was missing, Yusuke was already half way down the hall. He heard his friend call after him, scolding and reprimanding him. Yusuke ignored him. No one told The Great Yusuke Urameshi what to do!

Out the door he went, evading the sly eyes of Mr. Takanaka, who was walking along the other end of the hall, as he did. The moment the door flung open the harsh cold of the winter burst inside. He stepped out into the winter wonderland of the outside and slammed the door behind him. The bitterness nipped at his nose and Yusuke had to wrap his arms across his chest and rub his arms with his hands in attempt to keep warm.

Though it was cold, Yusuke was positive in his decision in living the warmth of the school. The cold was better than school; anything was better than school! He heard the bell ring inside the school building as he strolled across the courtyard. School had begun and it was already over for Yusuke.

Now where was he to go on this _lovely_ morning? Maybe he'd go to the arcade. Or get into a good street brawl. He hadn't had a good one of those in a while. Keiko wouldn't think very highly of that. _Keiko…_Maybe he'd go see her. _Maybe not,_ thought Yusuke after thinking over what her reaction would be. She might be sick, but that wouldn't stop her big mouth or her hand from slamming into his face. "Yusuke what are you doing here? You should be at school!" he said aloud in a high pitch voice, trying to mimic her. She'd scold him and then hit him for sure.

But he couldn't help but want to see her. For some reason lately he yearned to see her. He couldn't explain it. Lately he just needed, wanted to see her.

As he walked down the streets he debated the issue. Should he visit her or should he not? He wanted to see her, but then he didn't want her to slap him. But even though his mind was undecided his feet were. He found them leading him right to her door.

He glazed inside the window door of the little ramen shop. Keiko's parents were busy boiling ramen and cleaning up after the previous customers.

He opened the door. A bell jingled his arrival. Inside it was toasty. The heat warmed him, numbing his frozen body. Mrs. Yukimura turned to the door to welcome the customer. The already big smile widened when she saw who it was. "Good morning, Yusuke," she said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," he replied. He smelled the aroma of the newly prepared food. He really was lying. He hadn't eaten yet and his stomach growled. But he reminded himself that breakfast wasn't the point of him being here. And he didn't want to trouble them. It would also make him stuck there and that would not be good if Keiko went on the warpath. "Is Keiko here?"

"Of course not," the woman replied, looking skeptical. "She's at school." She gave him another hard look, then in a motherly stern voice added, "Where you should be!"

Now it was his turn to be puzzled. Keiko hadn't been in school when he had strolled in there a minute before the bell rang and the start of class. And it wasn't like Keiko to be late. Did he miss her? How could he? She certainly wasn't in class. And if there was the slight possibility she was late he more than likely would have passed her as he left the building and started down the street.

As if reading his thoughts Keiko's mother said, "Keiko went to school very early this morning. She needed to finish something up, I think. Comes from being class president that she's so busy." She smiled at Yusuke. "You shouldn't worry so, dear. I'm sure you just missed her."

He stared at her a moment, comprehending what she had said, then he felt he's cheeks burn a little. "I'm not worried!" he said aloud turning his gaze away. Why would he worry? Keiko's mother chuckled at his embarrassment and muttered something that sounded strangely like, "Oh, really?"

"Is that Yusuke's voice I hear?" came a voice from another room. Yusuke recognized it as belonging to Keiko's father. He entered into view from behind some drapes closing the other room. That room was where the food was prepared. The man spotted the younger man. "Why, hello, Yusuke," he greeted.

"Hey," Yusuke replied.

"What are you doing he-" Mr. Yukimura began, but was cut short from steam arising from the room he had just entered from. The gas thickened the air. He gasped and hurried back to his cooking and to extinguish the starting fire.

"Actually," Yusuke said, answering the question the almost asked question. "I was just leaving."

And with that said he walked towards the door, hearing the adults bid him farewell with a "Goodbye" and "See you later." The bitter air hit him as soon as he took a step outside, numbing him once again. Yusuke was really beginning to wish he had brought a jacket.

So that's why he hadn't seen her. She had gone to school early. He really had just missed her. It all made sense now. Probably if he checked at school she'd be in her seat, answering a question or something. But he wasn't going back to school. No way! He knew what had happened now and Yusuke figured that he'd just start enjoying his Winter Vacation a day early.

The slush of the fallen snow under his shoes accompanied Yusuke down the streets. Everywhere around him Christmas lights winked and the tunes of merry songs filled the air. It was enough to liven anyone's spirits. But Yusuke was not exhilarated; Instead, he kept his usually indifferent out look on the world. The cold annoyed him, yet he wouldn't go home to be lectured by his mother for playing hooky. He was bored, too and it would be hours before Kuwabara would be free to hang out with him. Maybe he would go back to school. They usually didn't do much the day before a holiday and it's not like he did any school work anyway. He quickly shoved the thought out of his mind. What was he thinking? That was mad!

He walked into a café. The line was long but it was warm inside. He brushed off the snow that was starting to bury him and stomped his feet on the mat that was already damp from previous visitors. A T.V. blared and Yusuke glanced upon it as he went to wait in the increasing long line. A man, most likely a reporter, was speaking.

"Yes, Kiki," he said, answering the question of the person on the T.V. before him. "Serial killer, Yamato Miyazaki escaped police custody while being transferred to a new prison yesterday. The convict was last seen heading down Hana Boulevard. Police assume he is hiding somewhere in that area."

_That's not that far from here,_ thought Yusuke

"We advise everyone to be wary of the following description," continued the reporter. A picture of a middle-aged man appeared on the screen. "Brown eyes, short black hair, around one hundred and seventy pounds…" The man went on with Yusuke not paying him any more attention.

_Brown eyes? Black hair?_ Yusuke thought_. That really narrows down the search._

Yusuke ignored what the reporter was saying, but still studied the murderer's features. The man's hair was mangled and greasy, his eyes were twisted and unfocused, his mouth was turned up into an unnerving wicked grin, and his face needed a good shave. Something about him seemed familiar.

Maybe Yusuke had seen the man on the news when he was arrested of his crime. Maybe…but something about him seemed more recent…yet he could not put his finger on where and when.

He didn't have anymore time to think about the matter as it was, anyway. He was next in line. When his turn came, he bought a hot chocolate and sat down at a lone table seated in the corner of the café.

The clock ticked away the minutes slowly as he enjoyed the heat of the drink. Yusuke finished his drink and journeyed back into the stormy outside. Cold and alone he wondered through the streets and by three fifteen he found himself at Sarayashki Junior High School, awaiting Kuwabara.

The wind blew and snow continued to fall and finally Kuwabara emerged, along with his peers, from the main door. Yusuke stood against the building and ignoring the numbness of his cheeks and the rest of his body, greeted Kuwabara, "Hey."

Kuwabara whirled around and faced him. He noticed his friends red cheeks and asked, "Are you crazy? How long have you been out here?"

Yusuke ignored the question. Sure he was cold, but it was nothing _he _couldn't handle. He looked around expectantly. But did not find what he was searching for. Where was Keiko?

He found himself asking Kuwabara this question. The taller boy stared at him with a confused questioning in his gaze.

"I thought you knew. She didn't show up at school today. Must be sick or something."

"What?" Yusuke shouted, bewildered. How could that be? Her parents said she had gone early to school and yet here Kuwabara was, saying that Keiko had never shown up. There's no way whatever business she had to take care of this morning took all the school day. But if she was not here or at home, where was she?

Yusuke's eyes widened in horror. His heart pushed against his chest, running a marathon inside him. Panic and fear for Keiko's safety swelled up inside him, engulfing him. He couldn't think clearly. His mind was a blank, only filled with worry. All the fortitude he had ever had, had vanished in a blink of an eye. Where was she? Where was Keiko?

Yusuke felt the sweat drip down his face, but that was negligible. He knew his face had whitened and knew it showed his internal horror. But that was insignificant, too. All that mattered was finding Keiko! But where to begin? How would he find her? And what if, and Yusuke gulped at the thought, it was too late?

Kuwabara noticed his friend's strange behavior. He knew something was wrong. Yusuke didn't ever act like this. And why was Keiko's absence, a fact that he surely noticed this morning, so important that it brought along this odd manner? He was about to ask, but before he could Yusuke was dashing down the bed of snow, formally a road. He stared after his friend, confused and a bit worried.

_Where is she?_ Yusuke questioned himself as he ran_. Where is she? What possibly could have happened to her?_ He couldn't figure that out! He stopped dead in his tracks.

He needed to calm down. He needed to think clearer. Yusuke took a deep breath, letting the exhale out slowly. He was a detective. He could figure this out. Of course, he wasn't the mystery-solving sort. _Think, Yusuke, think!_ He demanded himself. What should he do? He needed to find her! Wait. Yusuke stopped. He knew what he'd do. He'd follow the path Keiko usually took to school. Maybe that would help him find some kind of clue of to where she was.

Yusuke ran down the streets, right to Keiko's home. Then he turned about and walked the path Keiko usually took to school. He took everything in as he walked; studying the surrounding snow white streets intently. If there was anything on the ground, he did not know. For it was covered in a thick layer of snow.

Sweat dripped down his face as he searched. Nothing could ease his conscience. Nothing. Not until he knew Keiko was safe.

Next thing Yusuke knew, he was plunging forward. His leg had collided with something. Yusuke caught himself before he fell, straggled forward, and turned around to see what had tripped him.

"What the hell," Yusuke said looking down at the object that tripped him. He saw something brown. It was hidden underneath the white snow so Yusuke could not tell what it was. He dropped to his knees and dusted the snow off the object. It was a brown school bag.

Yusuke picked it up, turned it around to the side that opened, and undid the lock. He threw open the top.

Yusuke's heart skipped a beat. A name familiar to him was written on the inside of the bag: _Keiko Yukimura. _

_"_K-Keiko," he stammered.

If this was her bag, where was she? She wouldn't have just left it here. Something must have happened.

Yusuke quickly rose to his feet, with her bag still clutched in his hand. He had to find her quickly. He looked around and began to walk forward, when he heard a terrified scream from behind him.

He turned to see a crowd of people encircling an alley entrance. The few faces he could see were filled with horror and fear.

"It's a girl!" someone shouted.

"Is she alive?" another asked.

"Oh, my god! I don't think she is!" yet another exclaimed.

Yusuke's heart stopped. He could no longer breathe. His eyes widened until they could no more. His face became white as a ghost.

_No,_ he thought_. Please don't be Keiko._

To be continued…

* * *

That's it for chapter one! Haha! I left it at a cliffhanger. Whahahaha! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I want to get this fic done by Christmas so I am going to update as fast as I can. Let us hope I can do it, since I'm not yet done with any of my multi-chapter fics. 


	2. One Last Time

Here we go, chapter two! I'm trying to update faster. So let's go. But first I want to thank you all who reviewed.

* * *

On the Line

Chapter Two

"One Last Time"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Yusuke dashed towards the circle of people, his heart beating as fast as his running pace. He prayed with all his might that the person they spoke of was not Keiko; not that so very dear person.

He pushed through the crowd of horror stricken people. They continued to cry out in shock and fear at the sight that lay before them.

Blood lay in a puddle around a young girl. Her blue school uniform was soaked with the red liquid and the dampness of the snow. The majority of her was covered in the white matter, indicating why she had just recently been discovered. The girl's blonde hair blew slightly in the breeze and her blue eyes shined of no life. Blonde hair? Blue eyes? It was _not_ Keiko!

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief. This girl, though she quite obviously went to his school, was not Keiko. Yusuke backed away from the dead girl, pushing through the crowd, who eyed him for his rudeness. He walked around the building and when he was on the other side leaned back against the cold wall. His knees gave way and he slid down to the snow, closing his eyes.

Slowly his heart beat returned to its normal pace. He took in deep breathes and slowly let them out. He felt the sweat drip down his face and he opened his eyes. The sparkle of relief shined in them. It was not Keiko.

But where was she?

Yusuke looked down at the bag that he held tightly in his right hand. It was Keiko's school bag. He strengthened his grip on it. _Keiko…

* * *

_

Keiko awoke cold and eyes only seeing black. Under her she felt the cold and hard surface of wood. Or was it marble? She could not tell in the dark. It was hard to breathe. The air was thick and musty. Against her lips was cloth, gagging her. Her hands and legs were bound together, tied by rope. Her hands were tied behind her back. She lay flat on her stomach, her head turned to the side.

She tried to lift her body, but couldn't. She felt weak and only managed to fall back down. Her stomach hurt. She felt sick. Hunger, undoubtedly. Who knew what time it was and when she had last eaten. Again, it was too dark to even assume the time. But why; why was she here? And where exactly was she?

A creaking sound came from somewhere. Keiko slowed her breathing. _What was that? _she thought. The noise repeated again and again. Keiko's heart beat quickened. It was too dark to see anything. Something could be in this black with her and she wouldn't know. A dim light made a line across the ground and up top her body. Wooden floorboards appeared on the ground which she lay, confirmed by the light. Was the light coming from an open door? Keiko tried to turn to see what it was, but her bound body enabled her. The creaks of possible foot steps grew louder and a shadow fell upon the ground in front of her, silhouetted against the light. The creaks grew louder, coming closer and closer. The shadow grew bigger and bigger.

Keiko slammed her eyes together. Her breath came out short and sharp through her nose. _Yusuke!_ she cried in her mind and tears trickled down her cheeks. She gagged on the bind on her lips. How she wanted to call out to him. Any other time he would be here; here to save her. _Yusuke, help me!_

The creaking stopped and she saw the shadow was now much greater in size and she knew that someone was looming down upon her. _Yusuke!

* * *

_

Yusuke peeked from a building corner down the street at the crowd encircling the dead girl. The crowd had grown since he last looked and it would probably only get larger. Soon police would come, too. No doubt about that.

What was he going to do? The only clue he had found to Keiko's whereabouts was a few yards away from the dead girl. The area would be closed off soon and the only chance of him finding another clue would be gone.

"Dammit!" Yusuke cursed aloud. "What am I going to do?"

Even if he did find something else he doubted he could figure out what it meant and what to do next. And if by chance he did, what if it was too late? Where was Sherlock Holmes when you needed him!

Yusuke leaned back against the wall of the building. What was he going to do? He needed to find Keiko. He needed _her._ He closed his eyes. He half hoped the answer would come to him and half hoped that this was sort of terrible nightmare.

"Yeah, he was acting really strange," an all too familiar voice said. It was a bit hoarse of a voice.

"Perhaps he is under a lot of stress," yet another familiar voice suggested. The tone was soft and kind.

"Maybe. He was asking about Kei- Hey, what's going on over there?"

Yusuke knew the two voices as belonging to Kuwabara and Kurama, and by peeking over from the corner wall confirmed it. The two boys were staring at the crowd and had not noticed him, though he was only a few feet away. Yusuke etched away, more out of sight. He didn't want his friends to worry too, and he was not ready to explain his behavior earlier.

Kurama's nosed twitched as he stated, "I smell blood."

Kuwabara looked at him, shocked, "What? Really?" Worry was in his voice.

"Nothing to worry about. We do not know the person. But we may come to wonder why Yusuke is hiding from us." He turned to face Yusuke, a warm smile on his lips. Kuwabara followed his gaze.

"Urameshi! What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked, hoping Yusuke hadn't heard anything they had said about him.

Yusuke didn't say anything. He didn't plan to say anything. He didn't want them to worry. He stared down at the ground, which was white with snow.

Kuwabara must have decided that his friend wasn't going to say anything and decided to change the subject. "So," he said. "What's going on over there?" He glanced down at the crowd then turned back to Yusuke for an answer.

Yusuke looked up at him. For a moment Kuwabara and Kurama thought he wasn't going to answer, but he did. "Some girl" Yusuke said, his voice calm, which was surprising to himself, "was found dead."

Kuwabara's face became streaked with shock and worry.

"As I said before," Kurama interrupted. "we don't know her and don't need to worry."

Kuwabara looked at the fox demon. How could he say that? Someone was dead and it didn't mean a thing! Kurama must have sensed a fight might be in the works so he turned to Yusuke. He wasn't much concerned about the girl. Something was wrong with Yusuke and that was far more important. He could sense that something was wrong. "What brings you here?" His voice wasn't as warm as usual and something in his eye made Yusuke feel like he was going to have to answer.

But he didn't want to. He wanted to get away from here; to go find Keiko. The sands of the hourglass were falling to the glass's bottom. He could not afford to waste time. Not when Keiko's life was on the line. "Nothing," he said, a little too fast and too strong. "I was just out for a walk and now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be continuing that walk." Yusuke began to round the corner and started down the street in the opposite direction in which the crowd, dead body, and the only chance of finding Keiko were. He would come back when Kurama and Kuwabara were gone. Hopefully they would be gone in a few minutes.

"Don't walk away from me, Yusuke," Kurama said harshly, causing Yusuke to stop dead in his tracks. "Don't think I can't sense your uneasiness or the fear in your heart." Yusuke turned around, slowly. Kurama had his back to him and Kuwabara was looking from Yusuke to Kurama, repeatedly, confused. _Damn that fox and his keen sense!_ thought Yusuke. He just wanted to get out of here and find Keiko, not explain why he was here.

"What's on your mind?" Kurama continued, still not looking at whom he was talking to. "What are you worried about?"

Yusuke hated the calmness in his voice. How could he be so calm when who knows what happened to Keiko! "Nothing's wrong," Yusuke lied.

"Stop lying, Yusuke. I know something's wrong."

There it was again. That unnervingly calm voice. He didn't know what Yusuke's heart was going through. The pain, the fear. He didn't know. "Who's lying?" Yusuke said, annoyance beginning to be apparent in his voice.

"Why, you are."

"Shut up!" said Yusuke. He ran over to the fox demon, threw him round to face him, and grasped the collar of his shirt in his hand. He was really getting close to slamming his face in, but then Kurama's eyes stopped him. The two's eyes locked. Kurama's were stern, yet calm, but trust was hidden in them.

"You can tell me," he said kindly and that hint of trust shined in his eye.

Yusuke stared at him, shocked, wondering what to do. He then let go of his friend and turned away from him, not wanting to look at him. He had almost hit Kurama, his friend.

"Okay, what's going on?" Kuwabara asked, looking from one to the other.

"Yusuke was just about to tell us what he was doing here. Weren't you, Yusuke?" Kurama glanced over at Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes followed.

Yusuke tightened his grip on the bag in his hand. "Keiko…" he said slowly, through gritted teeth.

"What?" asked Kuwabara and Kurama made a questioning, "Hmmm?"

"Keiko's missing…" Yusuke said just loud enough for them to hear. He didn't bother to look at his friends. He knew they were probably eyeing him oddly. "She went to school this morning, but never showed up there. And…" Yusuke lifted her bag up. "..I found her bag lying on the ground."

"What?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Keiko's missing? Are you sure?" He turned in the direction of the deceased girl. "That isn't her, is it?"

"No," Yusuke said simply. How could Kuwabara think that? How could he think of the possibility that Keiko was gone…? "That's not her. I don't know where she is."

"Give me the bag, Yusuke," said Kurama. Yusuke finally looked at him. Why did Kurama want her bag? He starred at him in wonder. "We'll help you find Keiko." It hit Yusuke. Of course! Kurama was a fox. Basically a dog. He could find Keiko using the scent on her bag! A small smile crossed Yusuke's lips as he handed Kurama Keiko's bag.

* * *

A fierce hand grabbed Keiko's shoulder and pulled her up. Keiko opened her eyes. The tears were falling from them. A middle-aged man glanced down at her. Malice was in his twisted smile and a glint of wickedness gleamed in his eyes. His face was greasy and whiskers were scattered about. His eyes were probably brown, but appeared black in the dim light; black and sinister.

Keiko struggled to break free of his hold, but he just held tighter and grabbed her other shoulder with his free hand. His grip was painful. It cut her circulation off. She gasped at the agony, but only managed to choke on the clothe covering her mouth.

The man laughed slightly. "Looks like I got a pretty one this time, but you won't be that way much longer." He laughed harder, wickedly.

Keiko's eyes widened in horror and tears trickled down her cheeks. He was going to kill her. He was going to kill her! _Yusuke! _her mind screamed. Where was he? If she was going to die she wanted to see him one last time. Just one last time.

To be continued….

* * *

Well that's all for now. The last line was the title so that's where that came from. I hope you've liked it. Be back soon. 


	3. Pain and Memories

Wow. Its been a long time since I've updated any of my fanfics. I've been so busy with school work this last year I have no time. However, you are finally going to see the next installment of this story. I edited the other chapters yesterday so they should be fixed, but the editor on this site was acting up so tell me if something's weird or wrong.

It makes me so glad that people like this story. Thank you all!

* * *

On the Line

Chapter Three

"Pain and Memories"

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Yusuke followed Kurama down the streets. They hadn't made much progress due to the weather. The snow was falling more and the wind was blowing much harder. Maybe there really would be a blizzard. To top it all off Kurama had continuously stopped. The snow was covering Keiko's scent. Sometimes it took him awhile to pick it back up. They had to be careful, too. All though Kurama was acting no where near canine-like-he was merely sniffing the air for Keiko's scent as you would normally inhale-he didn't want to catch the eye of a stranger, never-the-less.

Kuwabara hadn't said much to Yusuke as they searched. Only the occasional, "We'll find her. Don't worry." Kurama wasn't speaking much either. Only a few words to point out directions. Yusuke was also quiet. Even though he found the quiet unusual for the three of them and unnerving, he didn't try to stir up a conversation. He didn't want to speak. His mind could only think of Keiko.

He thought of what would he do if it was too late. What _would _he do? He couldn't bring himself to answer that question. He couldn't just continue on with his normal life. She had been a part of his life for far too long to do that. He couldn't forget nearly fifteen years of friendship, their possibly closer relationship. He couldn't just erase her from his life. Keiko Yukimura was his life. His heart hurt at the thought of her being gone; being dead.

Yusuke sighed and looked around at where Kurama was leading them. It was an old part of town. The windows were broken in the shops and graffiti covered the walls. The perfect place for a kidnapping.

He thought back to the beginning of the tracking. Yusuke had brought them back to where he had found Keiko's bag and Kurama had, cautiously, began the search. He had said that another scent was mixed in with Keiko's. That same scent was on the dead girl. So it was concluded that whoever had killed that girl had kidnapped Keiko.

That little notion didn't make Yusuke feel any better. But he did find it odd, though he didn't say anything, that the kidnapper had killed one girl yet kidnapped the other. All Yusuke could figure was he had other plans for Keiko. And that only made his heart hurt more. In his mind he could hear her screaming, calling for his help, but he could not help her. He could only watch and suffer along with her.

"Yusuke," came Kurama's voice, bringing him out of the depths of his mind. Yusuke looked up at him. This was the first time Kurama had directly spoken to him since the search began. It was a little odd.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can no longer smell her scent." His eyes drooped with sorrow.

_What?_ thought Yusuke. If Kurama had lost her scent then his only chance of finding her was gone. Gone! Gone! It was over. He would never find her. Keiko was gone. How would he go on with his life when his life was gone?

Yusuke didn't say anything. After all, what was there to say? Was he suppose to yell at Kurama for trying his best to find her? No. He shouldn't and wouldn't. Kurama had done a much better job searching for Keiko than he had done.

"Yusuke," Kurama continued. "there are just too many scents here and its become so faint….I am very sorry, Yusuke." He looked at his friend, who was looking away from him. He saw the hurt, fear, and sorrow in his eyes. "I will continue to try, however." he smiled slightly and walked away.

Kurama stopped and without looking at Yusuke added, "Don't give up, Yusuke." He walked completely away after that.

Kuwabara came over to Yusuke, who was finding the ground very interesting. Kuwabara knew his friend was in pain. He needed to help him; to cheer him up, but then what could he say; what could he do? If something like this were to happen to Yukina he knew that nothing in the world would liven his spirits. Nothing, except knowing she was safe.

"Yusuke…" he began.

"Don't," Yusuke said, his voice was tired and hurt. "Don't Kuwabara…just leave me alone."

Kuwabara looked Yusuke over. By the look of him he really did want to be alone and Kuwabara would grant him that peace. He walked away from his friend, over to Kurama. He figured he'd help Kurama or something.

Yusuke looked up slightly and watched him go. All his hope was gone. His knees felt weak. They gave in under him. He felt the tears swell up in his eyes. It was no use to try to hold them back. They were overwhelming and fell off his cheeks onto the snow. "Keiko…" he wept. Why did it have to be her? Of all the women there were, all the others that creep could have taken, why her?

What was he going to do? How was he to go on living? He couldn't! He just couldn't. He was so strong but right now, when Keiko needed him most, he couldn't protect her. He couldn't save her. He felt so weak.

Who would do this? What type of person would ruin two people's lives like this?

For some reason Yusuke's thoughts trailed to a face he saw on the news earlier that day. The face of that missing murderer. That sinister face. But why? Why was he thinking of that man? Just the memory of that man, this Yamato Miyazaki, stirred something in the back of his mind. He knew he had seen him before. Not just on T.V., but really had seen him in the flesh. But where and when? And why was it so unnerving that he needed to know?

Yusuke sat on the ground, thinking hard about where he had seen him. Then it hit him and his heart throbbed. He knew where he had seen that killer!

* * *

"Stop struggling, girl!" her captor ordered Keiko as he attempted to throw her over his shoulder. But Keiko continued to frail around like a fish out of water. With her arms tied behind her back she couldn't hit him and with her legs bond together she couldn't really kick him, but she thought that maybe if she struggled enough he would drop her. But the what? She couldn't possibly escape…not like this. 

She wanted to scream; to demand him to let her go, but could only choke on the cloth that was in her mouth. She wanted to yell for Yusuke, but then what was the point? He wasn't coming. He didn't know where she was.

The man dropped her hard on the floor, fed up with her squirming. In her mind Keiko let out a cry of pain. Falling on the hard wooden floorboards really hurt.

She glared up at him, her eyes full of hatred. But her heart quickly changed from deep loathing to throbbing in fear. For in the man's hand was a large pocket knife. Its blade glistened in the light which came from the still opened door.

He swiftly grabbed her by her hair and placed the knife against her throat. Keiko froze when she felt the cold metal against her skin, yet her heart was pacing fast enough to make up for the rest of her body's immobility. Her breathing was also fast. Sharp, too. Keiko's eyes looked at the man then wandered down towards the knife.

The man put his face up against her and in an icy voice whispered in her ear, "Be a good girl now and behave yourself. I don't want to ruin your pretty little face." He laughed slightly and put his face in her hair and inhaled deeply through his nose.

_Just do it all ready,_ thought Keiko_. If you're going to kill me, do it all ready. It'll be better than waiting in fear until the moment you do kill me._ Her mind turned to Yusuke and she felt water in her eyes. Maybe Koenma would let her see him one last time before she crosses through the gates.

The man put his face in front of hers again. "Will you be good?" he asked with a twisted smile. He forced the blade harder against her skin. Keiko winched as it sliced her flesh. It wasn't deep enough to kill her, but enough to cause bleeding and to sting. She starred at him, her eyes wide with fear.

She didn't want to die. She wanted to see Yusuke again… in the flesh! She wanted to live her life, her whole life...with Yusuke Urameshi.

Still looking at the man that held her life in his hands. She nodded ever-so slightly so that the blade wouldn't pierce her.

"Good," he said with a smirk and pulled himself and the knife away. As he pulled away Keiko got her first really good look at his face. Before it had always been shadowed, but right now light was shining on him. Keiko gasped. She had seen this man before! Only yesterday……

* * *

Yusuke had seen Yamato after school yesterday… 

It had been snowing yesterday, too, yet a lot lighter. Yusuke had been walking home with Keiko as he always did when he had actually attended school and didn't have any Spirit World matters to deal with.

"So what do you think I should get Atsuko for Christmas?" Keiko had turned to him with a smile and asked.

"I don't know," he had answered, not really thinking the question over. "Anything with alcohol in it should make her happy."

"Be serious, Yusuke."

"I am being serious!"

Even though he had shouted he still had held a smirk on his face. It was really like his mother to want booze for Christmas. But his grin had faded as he caught a glimpse of a quite hairy man across the street from them, right in the direction they were headed. It wasn't this guy's appearance that uneased Yusuke. It was the look in his eyes; a twisted look and a bemused, malevolent grin. Yusuke had not liked that at all.

He had grabbed Keiko by the arm and had started to pull her away. She had given him a confused look and so he had said, "Let's go this way."

"But why?" she had asked as she walked with his pull.

"Just because," he had answered as they walked away.

Yusuke had never suspected he would see that guy again or find out he was a wanted criminal. He just wanted to get Keiko away from the weirdo.

_Wait a minute_, thought Yusuke as logic sunk into his head. Maybe-just maybe-that guy kidnapped Keiko! Yes! That made sense. He had seen that man, probably watching Keiko. Who was to say he wasn't choosing his next victim? And he doubted Keiko had just vanished; something happened to her, so it was established in Yusuke's mind that she was no doubtingly taken capture.

But what would any of this matter? Just because he assumed he knew who had take her and that she was taken still didn't make him know where she was. Even the police didn't know where Yamato was! Maybe it was hopeless…

"Yusuke!" hollered Kuwabara.

Yusuke looked up to see his friend waving his arms with enthusiasm and jumping up and down. A big grin was on his face.

He shouted again to Yusuke, "Kurama's back on the trail! He found her scent!" Then he added in a low voice, "That sounds weird to say…"

Yusuke starred at him in disbelief. Even though that was one of the incredibly weirdest things that could be spoken, it was music to his ears. Kuwabara motioned him to hurry. Yusuke quickly got to his feet, feeling joy, relief, and longing all at the same time. Maybe there was hope! he thought. No! he corrected himself. There is hope!He ran to Kuwabara, who led him to Kurama, ready to begin the search once more.

To be continued…

* * *

So Yusuke is finally getting somewhere. The next chapter should be up when I get back from my little vacation. So maybe this weekend. I just have a little bit more of that chapter to type up and then I just have to edit it. Hope to see you all soon. Review please! 


	4. Two Shots

As I promised here's the next chapter! I got back from my vacation and said, "I better update." I got a lot more reviews than I thought I would after such a long break in the updates.

* * *

On the Line

Chapter Four

"Two Shots"

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

The man lifted Keiko up the flight of stairs. Apparently she had been in the basement of wherever she was. As the doors to the floor below loomed farther away she wished she was still down there. There it was safer; much safer than the unknown place she was being carried off to. The stairs flowed into panels of wood flooring. Before her capturer reached it, though, he stumbled on the last step, but swiftly regained his balance.

_Good,_ thought Keiko_. Trip and break your neck!_ She thought about the idea of escaping now. She would quickly slam up her hands into his head and hope that it knocked him out and hope he would stay unconscious long enough for her to crawl out the door. But what if she failed? She'd just make death come a-knocking even sooner.

Keiko sighed and tears began swelling up once again in her eyes. _Please, Yusuke, save me…and hurry._

The floor diverged into several rooms and the next thing Keiko knew she was being tossed upon a bed in one of the rooms. She felt the soft cushions and sheets collide with her body and she bounced up and hit them again. She turned her gaze the best she could with her position on the bed and being held in bonds. She was laying flat on her stomach with her head at the head of the bed. She saw her capturer advantaging toward her with a malevolent grin on his face. Keiko could read his thoughts. His expression said it all and that deeply scared her. _Please!_ she shouted in her mind. _Someone help me! Yusuke! Yusuke!

* * *

_

"So she's in here?" asked Yusuke. He was staring at a shabby old house. Its once white paint had chipped and faded away. The front yard held a forest of thousands of thriving weeds. There was trash scattered about. It diffidently hadn't seen a woman's touch in some time. He glanced quickly at his companions, Kurama and Kuwabara, who also stared at the house with wonder.

"Yes," answered Kurama slowly. "The scent leads here."

"Then I'm going in." Yusuke's features hardened. "Alone." He stepped towards the door.

"What?" exclaimed Kuwabara. "Why do you want to go in alone?"

Yusuke stopped without turning around, clenching his fists at his sides. "I never asked for your guys' help, but thanks. I couldn't have gotten here without you. But I need- no- I have to go in alone." His voice lightened as he continued. "I don't know what lies in there and to tell the truth I'm scared…Please, Kuwabara, don't follow me. Just go home, you guys. I can beat a human by myself so I really don't need your help and if something…" He tried to hide the sorrow in his tone. "If something did happen to her, to Keiko, I don't want you to see it."

Kuwabara opened his mouth to protest and began to step forward, toward his best friend, but he was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kurama shaking his head.

Kurama put a smile on and looked toward Yusuke, whose back was facing him. "Very well," he said and turned his gaze back to Kuwabara. "Come now. Let's be going." He pushed on Kuwabara's shoulder slightly.

Kuwabara was going to object, but gave in when he heard Yusuke whisper, "Please just go," in the calmest voice the young man could muster. He gazed at Yusuke in sympathy for a moment and then, with Kurama, turned around and headed back in the direction of which they came; headed back home, which may never be the same again.

Yusuke watched them go until they were completely out of sight. Only then did he ascent up the steps to the front door. He turned the handle and to his surprise it was unlocked. He turned it, creaked the door open, and slipped inside.

He dared not make a sound, for then, his arrival might be known.

The old house had wooden flooring and white painted walls. In the almost empty living room, Yusuke saw to his left the stairs to the upper floor. All there was in the bare room in currently stood in was a covered couch. In the room over lay a kitchen and to Yusuke's right was a door, which probably led to a bathroom. The first floor was obviously deserted, so he made his way over to the oak, or whatever type of wood it was, staircase, and began to creep up it.

* * *

Keiko's captor advanced toward her. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks like a river and then she choked on her scream. His face was full of malice and he brought a pocket knife out from his jean pocket. Its blade glistened. Keiko's eyes widened in horror and she struggled to crawl out of the bed and away from him. But she couldn't. He grabbed her and threw her over unto her back, landing on her hands. She screamed, but the sound was muffled by the gag in her mouth. He brought the knife over her chest, and cut her blouse down the middle. 

Keiko closed her eyes and prayed that this was just a nightmare; a really horrible and sick nightmare. This wasn't happening. It wasn't! That's what she told herself. But she knew better than that. She was more mature than that. No matter how much she hoped otherwise; told herself otherwise, this was happening.

Her arms ached from the weight of her body on top of them. The position enabled her to move. She opened her eyes to see the man directly over her. His blade was pointed right at the flesh covering her sternum. Soon she felt the cold metal against her flesh, then pain as the knife made a trail of blood along her chest. She screamed, but the yells only came out as moans and groans. She looked up at him. His lips were stretched from one side of his face to the other in a venomous smile.

He sliced her again. Faster, deeper this time. And again. More pain and the deepest cut yet. Tears swelled up in her eyes from the agony. She knew she had to get away or he'd tear her to pieces. She began to squirm. She threw her body this way and that way; left and right. Somehow she had to get away. He continued to slash at her; never stopping for it didn't matter to him where the blade cut, only that it _did _cut. Her sleeves ripped and her skin was dotted with gushing wounds. She'd endure it, however. She needed to escape….somehow…

As she struggled to get away there came a loud "thump!" as something impacted with another object. Followed by a slightly softer, "Crack." Keiko looked up in shock and wonder. Tears flooded down her cheeks. Her heart filled with relief. For there he was; there was Yusuke! His hand was raised from just slamming into her kidnapper's face, which had sent him flying off her. Yusuke stared at the man, Yamato Miyazaki, the serial killer. The hate and anger he had been feeling all day was present in his stare.

But that anger would have to be relieved later. Right now there were more important matters to deal with. He turned to Keiko, losing his aggressive expression and replaced it with a look mixed with pity, shock, relief, and pain.

Keiko's heart stopped as she looked upon him. He had came. He had really came! Her Knight in Shining Armor had really arrived to save her. She wanted to embrace him so much as she laid there. She forgot about the burning that the pocket knife left. The pain seemed to go away for now and the embarrassment she'd normally feel from Yusuke seeing her top half gone wasn't there. It didn't matter right now. All that was important was that he was here.

He pulled her up and broke the ropes around her ankles and wrists effortlessly. He untied the cloth that was in her mouth that went around her head and enabled her to speak.

As soon as he was done she leapt at him, onto her feet, and hugged him as tight as she could. The tears flooded down her cheeks as if the events and pain of the day were flowing away. Yusuke wrapped his arms around her and put his head upon her shoulder. He wasn't ever going to lose her again. _Never _ever again. He let her weep in his arms, not bothering to say soothing words like, "It's okay" or "It will be all right." He didn't need to say it, because deep down he knew Keiko didn't need to hear them. He was right. Keiko only needed him to be with her to know that everything would be fine; she was safe with him.

"Yusuke…Yusuke…" she wept. She couldn't think of anything else to say. It all seemed so meaningless. Words did not need to be exchanged to express how grateful she was that he was here with her now.

He held her out and wiped the tears from her tear-stained eyes while giving her a small reassuring smile. She just stared at him, still in a bit of shock from the whole predicament. His smile faded soon after as he examined the bleeding cuts along her collar bone and chest and arms. He blamed himself for her pain and blood lost. If he had gotten to her faster it could have been avoided. He pulled her back into his arms and held her tighter, ashamed. It could have been avoided. "I knew you'd come," he heard her say. "I knew it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, comforted.

Then two sounds echoed in the air. It was the spurring sound of a gun releasing its bullets and them soaring through the air. Keiko's heart beat quickened and she opened her eyes. She looked at Yusuke and saw his eyes wide and teeth gritted; a face twisted with pain and shock. A groan of agony escaped his lips. A surge of pain and fear hit deep inside Keiko's heart. "Yusuke…" she whispered.

There was terrible pain in Yusuke's back. Burning pain. As if his back was on fire. It was doubled, too. In two places the pain roared. Blood filled his mouth and dripped slowly from the edge of his lips. He felt the liquid seep heavily down his back. He felt a weakness loom around him. He slumped forward, falling down to his knees, causing Keiko to fall with him. She stayed on her feet with her knees bent to be the same height as him. They still held each other. Only now it was a loose grip.

They both slowly turned their heads to look at where the bullets had originated. Yamato Miyazaki was starring at the two wickedly from a crouching position. He was in the exact spot of where he had landed when Yusuke had sent him flying. His grin was big and spread wide across his face. His eyes glittered with malice. In his hand was a gun. Its barrel was still smoking. He cocked the gun, ready to shoot again.

To be continued….

* * *

Whahaha! That's it for now. The next chapter is the final chapter, but there is a epilogue. I don't know how long it will take me to update. It's a lot to type up. Maybe two weeks. I'll be as fast as I can, however. Bye till then. 


	5. For Her

Okay, I kind of lied. This took me way longer than I promised (and expected) to write. I'm really sorry. Also this is not the last chapter. This is only half of what I thought the last chapter would be. I felt it was becoming too long and taking too long to type up, so I decided to split it into two chapters. This is the longest chapter so far! Okay, I want to mention that I'm not going to be commenting on any more reviews. I heard it could get my fic deleted for "interaction". I don't want my precious deleted. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is the point of the story when everything falls into place so it might not be as suspenseful as past chapters.

* * *

On the Line

Chapter Five

"For Her"

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Yusuke completely turned around, returning to his feet and protecting Keiko with his own body. He wasn't going to let this guy hurt her ever again. Besides the pain might hurt now, but _he_ would survive. _She_ might not. He had survived demons of extraordinary powers. A few bullets wouldn't kill him. Keiko on the other hand was just a ordinary human girl. A bullet could very well end her life. Yusuke would _not_ allow that to happen.

He glared at the man, Yamato Miyazaki. Rage was feeling up inside him. He wanted to go over and beat the crap out of him. He wanted to wipe that wicked grin off his face that was staring at him with such intensity that it was burning a picture into his very mind. But he didn't dare. No, Yusuke wasn't scared. Not for himself anyway. He could dash over there in a flash and knock him out cold. He wouldn't break a sweat. He surely wouldn't be injured. But what if as he left Keiko's guard and he was about to slam the guy's face in Yamato fired his gun and a bullet came out, shooting Keiko? Injuring Keiko? He couldn't risk the chance of that happening! Even if it was slim he wouldn't dare give it a one percent possibility of happening. So he'd stay right where he was and protect her.

Besides there are other ways of injuring someone that don't require moving. Yamato Miyazaki had a gun and so did he! He grinned cockily at the man.

Keiko stood behind Yusuke. In a way she was glad that he was using his body as a shield to protect her. Did he, dare she think it, love her? But then again, he was hurting and endangering himself all because of her. He seemed to do that a lot…She glazed at his dyed red clothes with regret. It was her fault he was injured. It was her fault…She was tempted to glide her fingers over the wounds as if her touch would heal them. To show him she was sorry. But decided this was not the time. They were still in harm's way.

Yamato laughed, "I'm surprised you found me. Not even the police could do that." He snickered and a virulent expression drew upon his face.

"Who said I was looking for you?" Yusuke sneered, a little too hotly for someone in his predicament. He wasn't worried, but a normal man would have been when a gun was aimed at him.

Yamato kept his venomous face. He smirked slightly, "Don't be so cocky kid. You don't know when my finger might slip." He snickered more and wiggled his index finger before laying it back down on the trigger just to prove his point.

Yusuke didn't answer back He just looked toward the older man, smirking.

Yamato stared at the boy. How could this kid be so dumb? Surely he must have realized he was about to die or had he no idea? Did he think this gun was a toy? No. He can't have. He had been shot twice with the weapon all ready. He knew it was real. Then why was he smiling? Why was he so sure of his fate; so positive of his survival?

Keiko could not see Yusuke's face and so could not know the expression it wore. She could neither read his mind or see very much of what he was doing. She did know, however, he was planning something. He might not get very high grades in class, but the boy was an expert in battle tactics or at least could wing it rather well. But she knew for sure he had a strategy for his right hand lay at his side with his index finger emitting a faint glow. Yamato was too distracted by Yusuke's words and expression to notice this, but it was there and she noticed it. _But,_ wondered Keiko. _Would Yusuke really use that on a human? Wouldn't it kill him?_

"Stop smiling, you brat," threatened the killer. Even though he tried to sound calm his voice quavered slightly, betraying him. He tried to hide it with another, more confident threat. "Or you and that girl will get your brains blown out."

Keiko, who had crept her head around Yusuke's cover to see the events that were taking place, ducked back behind him. Yusuke didn't even flinch at the words. "I thought you were going to do that anyway?" he mocked. He wasn't the least bit afraid even though the man had a weapon. After all, why should he? It was the opposite way around. This man was afraid of him. "Go ahead," he said, lifting his right hand slightly. He saw Yamato watch the sudden movement, eyes shaking slightly. "Go and try." He clasped his right hand in his left, with his right index finger pointed at Yamato as if it was a gun. He grinned. "We'll see who hits first."

The other man stared at Yusuke, believing the boy to be insane. Did he think this was a joke? He didn't seriously believe that his index finger could shoot out real bullets, did he? But why was he smiling? Why was he so sure of himself? Was he up to something? Well, he wasn't going to let him have a chance to put his plan into action. Besides now that he had been found there was only one thing left to do. He chuckled malevolently to himself. And that only thing was to kill! Something he loved to do. Maybe he wouldn't fatally shoot them yet. Just a good enough shot to immobilize them. Then he could watch them suffer as he finished them off.

He glared at the girl behind the young man. Yes, he would deeply enjoy her pain, especially. He'd enjoy watching the blood slowly flow from them and the terror and agony portrayed on there faces when they realize they are helpless before him. He'd chop them all up. That great pleasure of pure twisted joy would flicker inside him as their blood and insides splattered about. They'd be lost to the world. Their names and faces would be all over the news and he'd internally smile as the content of a job well done filled his wicked soul. Then finally they'd be found and the terrible, yet to him wonderful, reality would befall all who knew them. Yes, they'd become his next masterpiece. That boy wouldn't be so sure of himself anymore.

Yamato slowly tightened the grip on his gun, just about ready to shoot. Yusuke's smirk widened as he pulled back the trigger of his Spirit Gun in his mind. Yamato pulled back the trigger of his real gun slowly. He was waiting for that fear to flash in the boy's eyes, but it wasn't there. Then before the bullet released from Yamato's gun, a bullet of spiritual energy coursed through the air, coming from the boy's finger. It slammed into the metal gun and knocked it out of Yamato's hands. In reality it was a feeble Spirit Gun, but that was all right. It hand done its job and done it well.

The murderer stared at his disarmed weapon, wide eyed with disbelief. What was that light? And how did it knock his gun from his hands? He looked back at Yusuke who blew at his finger tip as if it was the barrel of a gun emitting smoke. Did that light come from this boy's finger?

Yusuke whispered to Keiko, "Stay behind me." At first she was confused. After all she was behind him. But as soon as he started walking forward she understood. She quickly followed his steps, staying right behind him. They moved over to the gun, where Yusuke swiftly kicked it away, far from Yamato's reach.

Yamato watched the gun as it skidded away. Then he looked to Yusuke. "What are you? How did you do that?" he questioned, staring at him hard.

He backed away as Yusuke stepped forward and answered, "Now, that doesn't really matter, does it?" He grinned. "Now," he continued. He grabbed the other man by the throat and pinned him to the wall that lay behind him. "It's time for you to pay for what you have done." Yamato eyes bulged in fear. Something in Yusuke's eyes terrified him. They were the eyes of a fearless warrior. Yamato gasped for breath under Yusuke's tight hold. He grabbed at the hand, trying to pry it lose, but to no avail. He squirmed, but it did nothing. Yusuke leaned in closer, locking eyes with the creep. He was serious here and this man would see his anger. "I'll make you feel the pain that you made Keiko and everyone else you've hurt feel."

Keiko gasped. Would Yusuke kill this man? It's true he was a horrible monster of a person, but would Yusuke really kill him? Would Yusuke really want that weight on his shoulders? Surely he wouldn't, but nevertheless she found herself leaning in close to him so he could hear her urgent whisper. "Yusuke," she said. "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

Yusuke stole a quick glance at her and then quickly turned his attention back to the suffocating man. He was a little taken back by her comment. Surely she knew him better than that. He might sometimes appear cold, but he wouldn't purposely kill any human. What's more did she not want any sort of revenge? He answered her slowly, "No, I'm just going to beat the crap out of him."

The young woman backed down to her earlier position. She supposed that was better than killing him. She still didn't really approve of his violent ways to solve problems, but she couldn't help but feel that this time it was all right. This man deserved it. He had made her feel so terrified; never in her life had she felt that scared. Never had it occurred to her that a quick death would be better than living the nightmare. Never had she almost given up hope like that. How could she have given up like? Yusuke hadn't given up in his quest to find her and she had almost given up on him and loving him. How could she had done that! She should have never given up life when she so badly wanted to share it with the man standing in front of her.

She couldn't help but feel that Yamato would regret meeting them and deeply regret getting her involved in his sick little games. Oh, yes, maybe he'd rethink his ways.

She turned away, not wanting to watch as the man she currently so deeply loathed became black and blue and lost some of his all ready rotting teeth.

"Heh," Yamato choked. "You won't do it, kid…. You'll be hauled in… for attacking…me."

"Oh, really?" inquired Yusuke slyly. "We'll see if the cops don't see it as self-defense when you're involved." And with that Yusuke's fist was flying. He was letting all his pain that developed that day, all the anger he felt for what _he_ had done to Keiko was released; it was all set free with each strike on this cold-blooded snake. Blood began squirting out of Yamato's mouth and nose. The man coughed and cried. Yusuke couldn't help but be a little pleased as he saw the pain he was inflicting on this man in return for what he had done to them. Even though the man was obviously in pain Yusuke continued to attack. Yamato would pay for what he'd done. He'd pay for hurting Keiko! Each hit was filled with more anger, more hate, more escaping pain and each hit was filled with more strength. The kind of power he was starting to emit now would certainly kill an average man, Yusuke, however, was completely oblivious to his current strength. Keiko however was more the wiser and saw it as soon as she finally decided to take a peek at what was happening.

"Stop it, Yusuke!" she cried, grabbing his arms, attempting to stop him from punching again. "Stop or you'll kill him!"

Yusuke stared down at his arm which she clung to. Her brown eyes stared deep in his, pleading him to stop. He couldn't help but be a bit disbelieving. After all that this creep had done to her, she cared about his life? She cared if he got hurt?

As if reading his mind Keiko quickly continued, her voice softer, her glance at the ground, "Even if he's hurt me a-and hurt you he doesn't deserve to die….no one deserves that, no matter what they've done." She looked back up at him, urgency in her eyes now, and Yusuke felt her squeeze his arm slightly. "Please….stop."

Yusuke continued to look into Keiko's eyes. Then he released his grip on Yamato. The man sunk, limp to the floor. He whined softly. Yusuke stared down at the half dead man. He was a mess. Not a surprise really. After a pounding from Yusuke Urameshi you were lucky if you could muster the strength to blink. Therefore managing to wind was quite an accomplishment. Yusuke decided that this man wasn't worth it. This filth wasn't worth anything; whether it be time or his blood on Yusuke hands and conscience. Really, the young man hadn't meant to hurt him so badly. Sure, he was a creep and deserved death, and would certainly get the death sentence once convicted, but Yusuke didn't want to kill him. How could he live with himself if he did?

"Come on," Yusuke said as he turned away from the sight. "Let's get out of here." Yusuke and Keiko stared at each other for a moment. They exchanged glances of understanding. Without saying a word they both silently promised to never speak of this again. Then Yusuke grabbed her hand and started leading her away. Away from much more than a hurt man, but from painful memories. They continued to the stairs. Before them Keiko stopped and turned around to stare at the man that had kidnapped her.

"Who was that man?" she inquired softly.

Yusuke stopped half way down the stairs and looked back up at her. He studied her face for a minute. It was filled with a curiosity, yet there was fear in it, too. Then his glance fell to the man. "He's some murderer." he answered. "His name's Yamato something."

"Yamato Miyazaki?" gasped Keiko. The fear showed in her eyes. "This morning the news was talking about all the terrible ways he's killed and tortured young women…" She put her arms around herself. Suddenly she was very cold and she couldn't help but shiver. She stared at the ground. _What would he had done to me if Yusuke hadn't come?_

She couldn't answer that question. The possibilities were too frightening.

He saw her fear and understood how she felt. He had felt that terror earlier that day. He had felt the foreboding wonder of what would happen to Keiko. He did not want to think of the possibilities either. As he stared at her he began to realize she was not just shivering because of fear, but because of the cold chill that was sneaking through the windows and doors from the harsh world of the outside. Her clothes had rips and her blouse sliced all the way in half in the front. All these little openings let the icy touch of the cold brush against her delicate skin. Her clothes were thin on top of this. Slowly and hesitating slightly Yusuke took off his green school shirt. He walked up the few stairs he had recently descended and draped it around Keiko's shoulders. It was damp and crimson-stained, but it was better than nothing.

Keiko looked up at him, snapped out of her thoughts of grotesque deaths. Yusuke was looking away from her, determined not to meet her eyes. Probably because he was embarrassed. She too was slightly embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she whispered, "Thank you."

"Well, it's cold, you know," he mumbled.

She smiled. He really did care so much for her. Somehow he had figured out where she was and had come all this way to rescue her. If he didn't care he wouldn't had tried to find her, but he did. Now he was showing that he cared more by giving her his shirt, even though it was freezing outside and he needed its warmth also. It might have been slightly cold from being wet and a little bloody, but it was the thought that mattered and it would be warmer than her current breezy attire. These things meant so much to her. She pulled the green shirt off her shoulders and put it on; slipping each arm through the sleeve and buttoning it up. It was baggy on her and hung off her even more from being damp, but that didn't matter. It heated her up instantly. It was still warm from Yusuke's body heat. Keiko snuggled into it slightly.

"Let's go," said her companion, glancing quickly at her.

They descended down the staircase in silence, but it wasn't a awkward silence, but a pleasant one. Like on a beautiful summer afternoon when you lie on the cool, soft ground just looking up at the clouds and wondering what sort of things the white fluff is shaped like. It was a enjoyable silence. They both secretly felt at ease in each others' presence. Soon they reached the bottom of the stairs and were heading to the door. Yusuke opened it and they both existed the house. He wondered as they stepped over the threshold if she would be all right after all of this. A small smile from her told him, however, that things _would_ be okay.

Instantly they felt the bitter cold's sharp bite of this storming universe. The weather had worsened since Yusuke's arrival. Now it was a fierce torrent of ice. Snow plumaged, surrounding them in a whirlwind of white. Their breath froze in front of their mouths, forming an icy mist. One could not see anything except a blinding white.

Keiko wrapped her arms around herself as tightly as she could. Her attempt to keep warm wasn't enough, however. The wind and snow was numbing even through her clothes. It was almost as if the weather had frozen her right to the ground because she stopped dead in her tracks, longing for warmth.

Yusuke stopped and looked back at her. He too was cold. The T-shirt he wore didn't provide much heat, especially since it was wet all ready from the falling snow. He continued to look back at Keiko. He felt bad to see her shiver. But what else could he do? All he could do was get her home as fast as possible. Well, there were other considerations like walking up to her and throwing his arms around her. That way their body heat would provide some comfort, but that was such a mushy thing to do. Instead he repeated, "Come on." He added softer, " Let's go home." Only in the warmth of their homes would they be safe from the bitter cold and maybe perhaps then they would be safe from the memories of that day. After all past events were insignificant. Even the sting of the bullets still in each back wasn't important. He could bare it. All that mattered was that Keiko was safe and that he would never let her be in endangered like that again. This he secretly promised her.

At his call she instantly looked to him. He turned around when he saw he had her attention and began walking away. She followed suit. He began leading her down an unfamiliar place. She saw as his body swayed with each movement and step the bloodstains that soaked the back of his shirt. He had been shot repeatedly because of her. She couldn't help but feel guilty. If it hadn't been for her he wouldn't had gotten hurt. She wanted to speak an apology, but the words were lost in her throat. However, would he had gone looking for her if he didn't care for her? "No" was the obvious answer. That realization made her feel so warm that surely this cold was nothing.

As they walked Keiko had an foreboding feeling. It was almost as if a shadow was lurking behind her. She tried to shake the feeling, but it remained. Then suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw something. She could not identify it, however, for a sharp "clang!" erupted and her vision blurred. She felt a sticky, hot liquid seep down the side of her head and down her cheek. Her body weakened and it could no longer hold her up. Slowly, as if in a dream she fell. All warmth was gone. The only sensation her body could register was the cold. She was too weak to move away from the cold, however. Everything seemed to be softening. Vision vanished and sound became weaker, but the cold still penetrated her like sharp knives. However, even though it was muffled she thought she heard a man's voice call her name.

To be continued….

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. I hoped you liked it and thank you to all that review. I'll update as soon as I can. 


	6. Encounter Inner Demons

Okay, the next and final chapter! You know when I made up the baddie's name I was just putting syllables together. Now that I think about it I don't know if Miyazaki was that great of a choice considering the man who created _Spirited Away _and titles like _Princess Mononoke _was named thatbut oh, well. I like the name and the story's come to far to change. Speaking of story's that have come far, YYH finally was completely released in the U.S. I'm kind of sad it's over, but it doesn't really seem like it is. I guess as long as it has fans it will always continue: ) So fans of the series, enjoy my story!

* * *

On the Line

Chapter Six

"Encounter Inner Demons"

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

A metallic object cried in the night. Its yelp echoed off the icy walls of buildings and other human-made structures. Yusuke turned around instantly as soon as the "clang" reached his ears. He strained to see through the heavily falling snow. A heart throbbing image encountered his eyes. His heart skipped a beat and he felt the organ tighten in his chest. The fear that so recently had been forgotten came back instantly, once again tearing him up inside; utter, heartbreaking pain. The source of the noise he had heard was the cry of the blade of a shovel colliding with another object. Its wooden handle was held in the hands of a beast of a man. Blood dripped down from his nose and mouth, covering his dark whiskers with red. His face was sweaty and bruised. His black hair clung around his head because of the sticky sweat, making him appear lion-like. His eyes were frightening; holding a malevolent glare in them at the object the shovel had just hit. They seemed to shimmer not a white sparkle, but a crimson gleam. The image that caused the most pain to Yusuke was when he saw the girl he cared so much for stand weakly on her feet for a moment, eyes wide and blood slowly seeping down the side of her face, then fall to the cold snow-covered ground to lie there, lifeless. All around her the once white powder became stained a dark red.

Yusuke couldn't believe what his eyes behold. He strained harder against the weather to make sure that his vision hadn't been misleading him. But another heart throb and he only saw Keiko lying in the red-dyed snow and a man standing over her, shovel in hand. This man Yusuke recognized right away as being Yamato Miyazaki. Somehow he was actually able to stand and move after Yusuke's beating; actually conscious. The shovel that he held no doubt belonged to a neighbor who had been shoveling away the snow. Yamato had returned for revenge, Yusuke assumed. He couldn't just let these two kids get away and turn him in, after all. Anger and hatred filled up his whole being. That man had pushed him to the end of the line. He had all ready kidnapped and hurt Keiko, and here he was doing it again. He clenched his knuckles together until they became white and hurt, but did not ease the strength. He was furious and soon Yamato would pay.

Yusuke's sight fell upon the brown haired girl lying below the man's feet. All his thoughts of anger, hatred, and revenge drifted from his mind and were replaced with pity, sorrow, pain, and failure. He had let her get hurt again, even after he had promised himself to never allow that to happen again. It was the worst pain of all. Here he was so powerful. He could defeat the strongest of demons, yet he could not protect a simple human girl; couldn't save his love. It was the bitter taste of defeat. That failure to accomplish what really mattered. She meant everything to him. Although he had never said it outside the depths of his mind, it was true. Without her life was meaningless; it did not mattered. He was supposed to save her from this pain, but being with him seemed just to hurt her more, both physically and mentally; it only lead to danger and heart break. If he could had been there in time, if he was paying more attention, this might had never had happened. He could have protected her from the attack just now. He cursed himself. He could had even stopped this whole thing from happening if he had just been there with her in the beginning; he could had saved her at that time. It hurt him so bad, maybe even more than the pain she had endured from Yamato.

Forgetting all other things he ran to her. He ignored the man that hovered over head as he fell to his knees and lifted up her limp torso to lay in his arms. He brushed the bangs from her eyes and saw the wide gash on her forehead. He instantly felt guilty; he should have prevented this! "Keiko…?" he whispered. His voice was strained because he was holding back tears. She did not answer. The sorrow was overwhelming. He pulled her in closer; wrapping his arms around her upper body and pushing her head against his chest. "Keiko…?" he choked again. The tears were evident now and flowed silently from his eyes, landing upon her frozen cheeks. Again no answer. "Keiko!" he wept, desperate now. He held his breath, praying for a response.

The moments seemed to tick by unbelievably slow. A second seemed like hours. Yusuke didn't make a sound. He didn't even breathe. He had to listen for the slightest confirmation that she was all right; alive. His mind raced. What would he do if she didn't answer? What if she didn't wake up? What would he do without her?

Then shakily it came. "...Y-Yusuke..." she choked softly. Slowly her eyes opened and maintained a weak half-opened state. She looked up at him. His heart froze, but soon it felt warm again. She was all right; she was alive! He began to breathe normally again. So much relief swept over him. Silently he cursed himself for ever suggesting that she would not ever open her eyes again; thinking she was dead. He smiled down at her. He was so glad she was all right.

Keiko felt unbelievably weak. A faint pain stung the side of her head. She could barely see a blurry figure looming before her and barely hear that so familiar voice. Everything was so distant. So dream-like. She could only guess that the figure was Yusuke. She could not be certain. What had happened? Why was she like this? She could not recall. Yusuke's voice was worried, slightly frantic. Why? Usually she was the type to stop and think the situation through, but right at that moment she couldn't put logic together. She felt worn. So drained. She didn't have the strength to think.

"Keiko!" he shouted. His voice was more concerned, yet also more distant. She felt her body shake. Her voice was yelled again. It was more distant still. For a moment she could see him. His face was twisted with worry. His eyebrows had created wrinkles on his forehead and there more wrinkles at the corners of his mouth. The image seemed to be fading. So worried, but why? His lips moved up and down, but no sound escaped. She could no longer hear what he was saying. It was like watching through glass. She could see him, but not hear him. She could not reach him. There was an unseen distance between the two. Yet again apart.

Then as his mouth moved once more the glass shattered. The distance increased. No sound. No sight.

Yusuke noticed Keiko's lost of consciousness. Thinking the worst he quickly put his hand in front of her mouth. After a moment of furious worry his heart eased slightly as he felt her breath brush upon his hand. Thank goodness! She was alive!

Then he remembered what he was feeling before he was distracted and quickly looked up at Yamato. The line had been crossed along time ago. Yusuke had given him a chance. A chance to live at that, but now his chances were spent. Yusuke wasn't going to let this man walk away with hurting Keiko not once, but twice! He'd pay!

Yusuke glared up at Yamato. All the hatred and anger he felt toward this one individual showing on his face in a spiteful stare. This man would feel the true sting of fear. The type of fear he put into so many that he had encountered and destroyed the lives of. Like so many others he'd fear Yusuke Urameshi. A malevolent smirk crept upon Yusuke's face. Hatred mixed with pure loathing is one of the worst concoctions of all. It is a drug that leads the mind astray, causing the consumer to be unable to think clearly and judge his or her actions.

The young man gently placed Keiko back on the ground, letting her rest peacefully. He gave her one last loving look and in a blink of an eye was back on his feet. He turned to face Yamato. Yamato looked bewildered at Yusuke's agility and quickly raised the shovel he held, threateningly. Was that fright that shined in his eyes? He should know Yusuke wasn't playing around any longer. Not many would dare approach Yamato like this, yet Yusuke did, and Yusuke could tell it caused the man great concern.

What had become over Yusuke? Hate of a level he had never felt before loomed within him. He did not wonder about his behavior too much. The only thoughts that mattered were that he had to avenge Keiko's pain. He had to make Yamato feel pain for hurting his beloved! He couldn't help but think when he saw the terror in the farthest most depths of Yamato's eyes, _That's right. Fear me._

For a moment the two just stared at each other, one with an apparent hatred, the other with a hidden fear. Yamato was the first to act. If he did not, he feared Yusuke would and what would happen when that occurred was more frightening that anything he had ever experienced. For it would him that would feel the pain, not another. He swung his weapon at Yusuke. The two objects made impact, but to Yamato's amazement Yusuke was completely unharmed. He didn't appear damaged at all. In the moments that the shovel stayed pressed against Yusuke's head (It was there much longer than normal mainly because Yamato was in to great of shock to do anything but stare at Yusuke dumbfounded.) the boy took the opportunity to react. He swiftly grabbed the man's right wrist. The bones shattered effortlessly under Yusuke's grip.

Yamato let loose a long screech of agony. The shovel fell to the white ground, embedding itself in a nice blanket of snow. He fell to his knees beside it and hunched over. He grabbed his wrist with his left hand and cradled it, yelping with pain. After he regained some amount of self-control he looked up at Yusuke. His teeth were clenched and the pain and the hate and even fear showed on his features.

This was quite satisfying to Yusuke. He lowered his face to stare into his enemy's eyes; a cold, frightening stare. A stare that filled Yamato with unwelcome thoughts. Would this boy really kill him? The hate that was in the boy's stare answered a definite, "yes." A shiver ran up the man's spine. He did not want to die. There were still plenty more people to torture and more masterpieces to create out of blood and tears. Was this really his end? He could not let it be! Ignoring his injured hand he quickly tried his best to get away. He began to hobble to his feet and at the same time crawl away from the boy.

Yusuke smirked, but it was not the playful or excited one he usually wore. No, this one had a hint of unwanted malice. He watched the man try to get away. What a fool he was. He was not going to escape. When he was at his feet Yusuke grabbed his left arm and locked it behind its owner's back. Yamato stopped his escape instantly. The pain that shot up his arm was excruciating. It paralyzed him. He could not move; could not get away. Then more pain came as Yusuke's fist plunged into his stomach. It was not as hard as Yusuke could punch, but it was enough to really hurt someone. Blood squirted out from Yamato's mouth. Yusuke continued to punch and each time Yamato coughed and gagged up more blood.

He wondered though, why was it that he could not summon his full power? Why was it that he was unable to unleash an attack that would kill? This man had caused so much pain. Not just to Keiko and him, but to many others…yet he could not end this man's life? Why not? His mind shouted those to words repeatedly. Yusuke shot a quick glance toward the unconscious girl lying a few feet away. In this state she appeared so peaceful. A side of her he rarely saw. For once her features weren't askew with anger or worry towards him. They were at ease. The wind was blowing gently, sending falling snowflakes everywhere. The breeze reached Keiko and fluttered her hair with its touch. That's where he saw it. A hint of sorrow was in her features, even though she lay asleep. Suddenly he recalled something that she had said not even an hour ago.

"Even if he's hurt me a-and hurt you, he doesn't deserve to die….no one deserves that, no matter what they've done." He remembered the pleading in her eyes. That sorrow in them. Then her other words echoed in his mind, "Please….stop."

"Please….stop!" reiterated in his mind. This time it held more passion, more urgency. The words paralyzed him. He followed the command even though it was but a memory. He no longer punched the other man, but just held the limp man. He looked down at Yamato, who appeared unconscious now. What was he doing! It sickened him. He was being just like this monster. Yamato had killed many humans and if Yusuke killed him now what would that make him? A ruthless murderer. An equal to this man. He didn't want to kill a human. He might had killed demons, but that was to protect humans. If he murdered even one what would be the point of that protection? He released his hold on Yamato, who fell to the white snow below, looking rather lifeless. Was he dead? The young man dreaded the very thought. He did not want to be a killer! Yusuke bent down beside him and checked if he was still breathing. Thankfully he was. Yusuke let out a sigh of relief.

He looked back at Keiko. It was about time they got out of here. The events of the day needed to be forgotten with the time. He walked over to her and lifted her still unconscious body into his arms. She had become so cold, but he could feel her warm breath against his neck. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you" and after making sure she was surely not awake, kissed her gently on the cheek. Nobody, not even her, would know he had done that. She truly had saved him. Twice at that. She had saved him from possibly his worst enemy: himself. He mused that they both needed protection sometimes.

He looked back at Yamato and supposed that he could set things right. This man was still wanted by the police. He quickly thought a plan up of what to do. He stashed the man back in the house he had been occupying and tied him down to a chair with some make-shift ropes, known commonly as bed sheets, which were twisted into long chain. So even when he woke up he'd still be trapped. As Yusuke left he wrote down the house's address and took note to inform the police later of Yamato Miyazaki's location. Then he left with Keiko in his arms. He would go to Genkai's temple. For sure he couldn't just drop Keiko off like this and even however drunk his mother was tonight she'd notice the blood on his clothes.

He couldn't help but feel guilty as he walked. Yes, he still did feel like this whole thing was his fault. Maybe Keiko wouldn't had been abducted if he had been with her. However right at that moment that wasn't his only cause for worry. He had almost killed a man and would have, too. That thought made him feel so terrible that it rivaled how he felt when he was searching for Keiko. Maybe all the adults were right. Maybe he really was a devil. Was he really? Was he really no better than Yamato? His heart told him, "no," but his recent actions made him consider it more. He sighed and felt the chill of the wind and snow.

"Yusuke…" he heard a faint voice say. He stopped walking and looked down at Keiko, squinting to see her. The weather was blurring his vision. He could tell, however, that she was giving him a weak, strained smile, but it was genuine nevertheless.

"Hey," he answered back, trying to appear cheerier than he really was. He smiled feebly. "How're you feeling?"

"My head hurts," she answered softly as she brought a hand to her head where she had been struck. She faintly felt a sticky substance and lowered her hand to eye level, where she squinted to see the red blood. She starred at it a moment and then lowered her hand back down to her stomach. She didn't give much thought to it. There was a much greater concern and that concern had nothing to do with her well-being.

"It's so cold," she whispered, trying to press on a different subject to see how he would react. Something was wrong with him. She knew it for sure. Cold was an understatement, however, freezing was more accurate. She could barely feel any longer. Her fingers were numb and she couldn't even feel her clothes pressed against her or the touch of Yusuke's hands as he held her. She could barely feel his body heat or even her own touch. She'd endure this lack of sensation, however, until she found out what was the matter with her dearest friend.

"Yeah," Yusuke said dully. "It really has become a storm." Which was true. The temperature had dropped dangerously low and the raging wind companioned by snow made it hard to see. It was hard to make out anything. He had to strain just to make her features out, as did she to see him. He wasn't even sure if he was going the right direction. He wasn't familiar with the neighborhood and the weather sure wasn't helping.

There was a pause in their conversation and then she asked softly, "Yusuke, what's wrong?" Asking was the best way to find out if only he would tell her. He was shocked that she realized that something was the matter, but continued to try to act as if nothing was. He'd continue to play his game. He didn't want to worry her. He starred at her, straining because of nature, and gave her a fake look of puzzlement. He began to say, "What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong," but was cut off before he could even begin. "I've known you long enough to tell when something's wrong. You don't have to pretend, Yusuke. You can tell me." She lifted her hand and cupped it around Yusuke's face. Through the snow she could still see his reaction of shock. She continued somewhat sternly, but all the same her words were full of love and trust and slight pleading, "Please tell me."

Yusuke shrugged her off and looked away from her. He was ashamed of what he had almost done and didn't really want to tell her, or was he planning to, but something in her voice, in her touch, made him decide to tell her. "I almost killed someone…" he said slowly, and gloomily. He gritted his teeth. The thought brought about so much pain, so much grief. "And I would have to…if you didn't stop me." He paused then added. "I'm no better than him." Right now he was beginning to think that was really true.

He realized she probably thought he was speaking of the first time he had nearly killed Yamato, but actually he was referring to the second time. Remembering he had almost killed twice made him feel worst. That was two times he had come close to Yamato level. He felt so ashamed and continued to look away from her.

"Yusuke…" Keiko whispered, confusion and aghast in her voice. She looked down at her arm that laid on her stomach. "Yusuke, you're not anything like him. He hurts people for his sick amusement. I know you would never do anything like that. You saved me. If you were like him, you would have never had done anything like that. You protect people." Her voice was becoming strained as sobs threatened her. "You're a much better person than him." She turned her glaze up at him and added a bit fierce and with a bit of a sob, "Don't you dare compare!"

He turned to see her face in a struggling strict expression. An expression she so often had, but this time it was weak and tears were in the corners of her eyes. Now look at what he had done. He had made her cry. Seeing her like this made him feel guilty for ever thinking that he was even similar to Yamato. Making her cry made him feel worst than the thought of killing someone had, for he was hurting her this time. "Keiko….don't cry," he said in a poor attempt to soothe her.

"How can you say something like that?" she screeched. Sobs followed.

The tears began to run down her cheeks. She looked down in an attempt to hide them since she was trying to appear aggressive. But they were deceiving her intentions and her sniffs did not help.

_Yusuke you are such an idiot!_ He scolded himself._ She was getting over what had happened to her and you went and made her cry._ He thought over what she had said about him being a good person. Now he couldn't agree on that completely, but compared to Yamato he would probably be considered a much better person. It was true. He had saved humans from demons several times. Yamato only hurt people. Sure he beat some people up, but he wouldn't hurt them to the point of a serious injury. The more he thought about it, the more he agreed with her and the more he began to wonder why he had ever thought that he was like Yamato in the first place

"'Cause I'm an idiot," he said in answer to her question. There was slight relief in his voice. He looked out into the distance and strained to see what was ahead of him. Keiko didn't reply to his comment, but he did feel her shiver from the cold. She had in fact been relieved that he had changed his mind about himself and did believe he was truthful that he would no longer think that way. He began to walk in the direction he was looking. "Well, whatever. Let's just…move on from what happened today. Let's just go home."

"Yeah," Keiko said softly after a brief pause. Then to Yusuke's shock she brought her arms around his neck in an embrace and placed her head on his chest. She was so glad to be with him again. For so long she had felt lost and afraid. But in his arms she felt safe. She knew she loved him and wanted to be with him. She had wanted for him to be there for her all day and he had come. Right at that moment she couldn't stop this sudden display of emotion. With him, like this, she felt content. He may have doubted himself, but with him she knew she was safe, safer than with the tightest security in the world.

Yusuke was a bit taken back by her actions, but soon relaxed and smiled slightly at her. He lifted her up to be closer to him, since he could not hug her while he was carrying her. He brought his face close to hers, in a sort of snuggle. Their closeness warmed them both up. He too felt happiest, most comfortable with her. "Thank you for saving me, Yusuke," he heard her whisper and he nodded a "You're welcome." However he couldn't help but think she was the one that had saved him from his inner demons. He then continued to walk; walk away from the nightmare that had enveloped them that day. After all nothing can be completely forgotten, but better memories can always be created to replace them. Together they would create these joyous moments.

The End

* * *

Finally! The end! Yes! However there is going to be an epilogue. So stay tuned for that. Personally, I really like how the epilogue ends the story. I hope you all do to. Though I don't know when it will be up. School is going to be hard and probably slow me down. I don't really know if I'll do anymore Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics after this. I don't even know if I'll finished my other YYH fic. I do know that I'm going to do a Case Closed fanfic because I'm almost done writing it. Typing it's another story. I might do The Legend of Zelda or Fullmetal Alchemist fanfics, but I'm not sure. I plan to finish Cliffhanger too….hopefully. 

Well, anyway! Thank you everyone who has reviewed this fan fiction and who have read it! I love you all. I hope you have enjoyed this fic. After all your enjoyment is one main reason I write! Thank you all!


	7. Epilogue

On the Line

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

The snow gently fell around Yusuke as he made his way up the sidewalk to the Yukimura ramen restaurant. The heavy snow of the day had caused the cement to become a slippery danger. Today was Christmas Eve and this sort of weather was just perfect for the occasion. Perhaps Christmas would bring a bit of cheer back to Keiko. Not that she was extraordinary gloomy or anything of the sort, bust since the incident occurred she hadn't been exactly herself. She would become quiet at times or lose her train of thought. This was not a Keiko-thing to do and Yusuke knew it was because her mind was wondering back to events of the past. And when ever this would happen Yusuke could see a sadness and fear deep in her eyes. He had thought she would be all right after what had happened. It had seemed like she would be directly after the event…but now he just really wanted her smile to return and to see the genuine her again.

Yusuke pondered a bit more on what had happened. He and Keiko had gone to Genkai's and been fixed up. The old woman had not asked what had happened. Perhaps she saw the warning in his eyes and thought it best not to say a word. He had later called the police anonymously and had told them the whereabouts of Yamato Miyazaki. The news of Yamato's capture reiterated on every major channel the following day. Yusuke suspected that Kurama had realized that he was the anonymous hero the news raved about. The fox boy was more than intelligent enough to put the pieces together: the house shown on television of where Yamato was captured was the same place Kurama had led Yusuke to; Keiko had reappeared the following day; and Yamato was captured. Oh, yes, that cunning fox had figured it out, but, thankfully, had chose to remain silent. Kuwabara, however, Yusuke believed, had no idea of the connection. When Kuwabara had asked Yusuke what had happened when Keiko was found Yusuke had not answered and warned him not to ask again, especially not around Keiko. The rest of the gang knew nothing about Keiko's disappearance and reappearance once so ever.

The days that followed the incident were awkward. Neither Keiko nor Yusuke spoke of it, but it rushed to both of their minds whenever they saw another. The nightmare of that day was still fresh in their minds. Since it was winter vacation they saw each other often, but the time they spent together was in silence. They would shoot quick glances at each other and open their mouths to speak, but little or no words emerged. The few conversations they did in fact hold were short and dull. She would not even reprimand him when he was foolish or annoying. It was not in her character to be silent and this gentle towards him. It was not of her to be so sad. Yusuke, however, would end that today! Somehow…he hadn't really figured out how yet. Somehow he would return her smile; make it true again. He would make her forget the pain. He was suppose to protect her from pain and needed to be there to make it cease.

Yusuke opened the door to her family's ramen shop and was greeted by the door's familiar jingle. Keiko's parents glanced up from their tasks to look upon who had entered. They greeted him with a smile when they realized who it was. "Hello, Yusuke," welcomed Keiko's mother as she returned her attention to cooking.

"Looking for Keiko?" her father questioned. They were the same as always. But they were not aware of what had happened a few nights ago and probably would never hear of it.

Yusuke gave a small nod and even before he had begun this action Mr. Yukimura was off. The couple knew quite well that the only reasons Yusuke came to their restaurant were to eat or visit Keiko, with Keiko being the primary reason. The man quickly walked over to the stairs that led to the living quarters above and pulled aside the curtain. "Keiko!" he shouted. "Yusuke's here to see you!" He walked back to his work soon after. He knew soon customers would be arriving in search of meals and he had to be prepared. Mrs. Yukimura had all ready begun boiling ramen and performing other tasks. As she worked she tried to bring up a small conversation as they waited for Keiko. "How are you today, Yusuke?"

Maybe she saw the worry hidden deep in his eyes and she was attempting to bring some light back into him. Mothers always seemed to catch things like that; things that disturb a person even though he or she may try to hid the feelings. At least most mothers. He doubted his mom would take notice. "I'm fine," he answered. He didn't say it coolly or dully, but just with a little impatience. He needed to set his plan-whatever it was- into motion so he could bring that joy back to Keiko as soon as possible.

The woman opened her mouth to respond, but Yusuke was saved further interrogation by the sounds of footsteps echoing from the room behind the curtain Mr. Yukimura had recently put his head behind to call to Keiko. Yusuke's attention fell quickly to the curtain and Mrs. Yukimura closed her mouth, realizing it was useless to say a thing when he was no longer paying any heed to her. Soon now Yusuke would bring that smile back to Keiko's lips. Today was the day and he wouldn't leave her side until that goal was accomplished. Keiko appeared in a matter of mere seconds at the bottom of the stairs and pushed the curtain out of her path. She looked around the room and smiled when she saw Yusuke. This, however, was not her true smile. This one was weak and emotionless. It was not filled with the love she felt for who she gave it to. Soon, however, Yusuke vowed internally, it would be.

"Hey," Yusuke called to her. He said it with as much love and gentleness as he dared to put into it in front of her parents. He smiled at her, in hopes her spirits would rise. "You want to go out for a bit?"

"Sure," she answered. The reply, however, did not fulfill Yusuke's hopes. There was a bit of dullness in the tone, but Yusuke knew it was only really hiding her fear; her memories. For the moment her eyes fell upon him she had remembered. The events of the past had once again been replayed inside her mind. The time was drawing nearer. Soon she'd forget this pain; better memories would replace the heartache.

In a few moments the two were bidding Keiko's parents farewell and heading out the door. The snow gently enveloped them. The white matter was everywhere and so the two wore thick jackets to protect themselves from the weather. Their walk, as like the other ones before it, was eerily silent. They did not speak to each other even with any kind of body movement. Yusuke shot glances at his companion, looking for a change in her behavior. He tried to think of something to put his plan into action, but that was the fault of his scheme: figuring out how to start it! And thus his mind remained empty. Every time he looked her way he saw her eyes dull with thought. Oh, how he wished she would say something! She didn't even notice him staring at her! She just continued to look on in front of herself. She was the one good at this sort of thing, not him, but he needed to be this time.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Yusuke too stopped. He wondered what had caused her to cease walking. She hadn't noticed he was looking at her and they had not spoken so it couldn't had been from an offending comment. He noticed she was starring down an alley, which was blocked off with yellow tape. It was the same alley, Yusuke realized, that he had fought through a crowd to see a deceased girl from his school and had thought for a moment that girl was the one who was standing beside him now. The body had been long removed, but the area was blocked off for further investigation. Yusuke starred confused at Keiko. Why were they here? Why had she stooped?

"You're probably wondering what happened," came Keiko's voice after awhile. Not once did her gaze leave that spot. Her voice was cool and a hint of morose hung in the air. Yusuke stared at her a moment. The sorrow was still in her heart. But what could he do to fill it with cheer? "Aren't you?" Keiko said after she realized he was not listening to her. Neither did she turn his way nor did her voice change in tone. Yusuke jumped a little. He had forgotten entirely that she had spoken, for he was far more concern with her happiness than anything else. But now as he paid her heed he realized that without a doubt that she was referring to when she had been captured by Yamato Miyazaki and that this was a matter he needed to hear if there was to be any hope of joy to ever fully return to her soul. Intrigued he was. How was it that she had been captured? The idea had come across his mind several times, but he had never once dwelled on the matter. He was much more concerned with saving her or making her happy. But now mentioned, he pondered. She was a strong willed girl. Her slap hand certainly knocked him through a loop numerous times. What _had_ happened?

Now sure he was paying attention she told her story. She did not need his confirmation to know he was listening, for that was the depth of their bond. The words came out with indifference, but Yusuke heard it; he heard the lingering gloom hidden in a strong attempt.

"I had gotten up early for school," she began, "to finish the plans for the upcoming school trip. You know me, I had to get it done early. I took the route you and I always take to school." Her eyes narrowed and darkness filled in them. "I heard someone snickering as I was walking pass this alley, so I turned to see who it was." She paused and took a deep breath, and then continued at a slower pace. "There was a man…and a knife was lying next to him…It was covered with blood. And in front of him was a girl…lying dead and there was blood all around her…"

Her voice quickened with a tremor. "I was absolutely terrified. I was about to run away for help but then he saw me. He started running toward me and he was smiling. I was so afraid I couldn't move. He took a piece of cloth out of his pocket and the next thing I knew he grabbed me and covered his hand and the cloth over my mouth. I guess I fell unconscious. There must have been chloroform on the cloth. The next thing I remember was waking up in the attic of that house."

She stopped talking and looked quickly at Yusuke, giving him a weak smile. Then she turned back to stare down the alley. Her eyes continued to be narrow and filled with dark ghosts of the past. Then to Yusuke's shock a few tears twinkled down her face. At the sight of these water drops he instantly froze. It was awful that she had seen such bad things and gotten kidnapped, but the worst of it, Yusuke believed, was that she was crying now. What could he do to stop these tears? Feeling his gaze she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and smiled weakly at him.

"Keiko…" he heard himself say. She looked at him questioningly. He wanted so badly to make her feel better. She needed to be happy again. He needed her to be happy again. At that moment he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be okay; to hold her close to him. But he resisted the urge. That was much too embarrassing to do. There was other ways to bring her happiness. There were other ways to show he cared.

She began to walk away and Yusuke followed her. He understood that this place held bad memories for her and getting away was one of the main things on her mind. Yes, she needed to get away. Only then could she forget. She didn't say anything to him, but she admitted to herself that she was a little disappointed. She had secretly wanted him to do something, anything. She wanted him to hold her close. Then the cold of the bitter winter air would vanish and only warmth of love would remain. She needed his touch. She sighed internally. She knew Yusuke would never do something like that, but she wished he would have.

What he did next was not what she had in mind.

Soon the two were in a park. Snow glittered upon the ground and on the top of the trees as far as the eye could see. The playground equipment was also covered with the white matter, making the metal slippery and far to dangerous to play on. The land was nearly bare of life. Only a few children were building snowmen or creating snow angels in the white matter. A few vicious snow fights were taking place not far from the two. Keiko was quiet when they arrived, as she had been on the journey over. Her eyes were still dim and shadowy. Still was she sad. Yusuke was planning something and the snow gave him a slightly devious scheme. Yes, he had an idea. Perhaps it wouldn't completely cheer her up, but it would at least lighten the mood.

Suddenly a cold mushy matter seeped down Keiko's back causing her to shiver. She froze and stiffened. A gasp escaped her lips. She remained tense as the snow melted into a liquid, wetting her shirt and dripping down her back. She slowly turned around to glare at Yusuke, who was snickering slightly. He hand dumped snow down her backside. "Yusuke!" she growled. She quickly raised her right arm with her palm open and swung it down at him, but he managed to barely dodge her slap, all the while still laughing. She attempted the attack again, but this time he grabbed her wrist before it made contact with his face. She stared wide eyed at him. It was rare when he tried to stop a hit from her, even though he probably could every time if he wanted.

He held her hand gently and stared at it as he said quietly, "It's just…" She stared at him and it seemed like the moment lasted for hours, with only the wind whistling and the snow gently falling. "I don't want to see you like this anymore," Yusuke continued and looked up at her as he did. Then he did something he had never done before and shocked her. He let go of her hand and instead wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Keiko's mouth opened slightly and she let out a small gasp. Soon the shock subsided and she was content in his embrace. She had for so long wanted him to hold her. Here, in his arms was where she felt safe and happy. This was where no harm could come to her.

After what seemed like forever she pulled away and looked up at him with loving eyes. For a moment they stared into his others eyes. But soon Keiko broke completely away and walked a few feet away to where a rather large amount of snow was and quickly gathered some and formed it into a ball. Yusuke watched her, only able to see her back. She turned around and smirked and the next thing Yusuke knew was a snowball was hurling his way. He ducked it and it skimmed the top of his head. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked as he regained his posture.

"What do you think," she laughed, slightly disbelieving he was even asking that. She threw another snowball at him. This time it hit its mark. He smiled and muttered something to the affect of, "So that's how it's going to be." He quickly grabbed some snow and struck back. Soon a giant snowball fight had begun between the two. The white matter was being thrown back and forth, being dodged, and hitting its mark. Laughter rung in the air. Keiko giggled as she hit Yusuke in the face. He laughed also after he recovered from the shock. He enjoyed a good fight, but what made him the most content was seeing Keiko happy again. There, on her lips, was the true smile he had been waiting to return to her.

Keiko had heard the tone in his words minutes ago. It was a kind and sincere tone that came from the depths of his heart. He truly did want her to be herself again. His little prank was a way of cheering her up in the only way he knew how and he had succeeded in raising her spirits. He was right. He didn't want to see her this way anymore and neither did she! She couldn't feel sad and be gloomy and be lost in thought anymore. The past was the past and only that. The future was the only direction anyone was heading. Yusuke saw the change in her. As soon as she laughed he knew all would be how it used to be again; Keiko would be herself again. He saw it in her eyes. The sparkle of happiness and meaning had returned to them. He smiled. The best Christmas present of all was just to see her happy again and forever.

The girl began to run from him, evading the flying balls of fluff that were soaring her way. She laughed harder as she heard the snow hit the ground behind her. Yusuke began to chase after her. The game continued, with only small breaks by each to pick up more ammunition. The balls were loose from being quickly thrown together and only flew a feet before making contact with the ground. Even so there spirits didn't die and the fun and glee continued. They both knew in their hearts everything would be all right for they were together.

* * *

That concludes my story. It took me a lot longer than I expected. Almost a year longer, but I really enjoyed this story and I hope you did too. This was a step up in my writing abilities. So thank you all that have read this story! I will always remember and appreciate you! 


End file.
